


In War, Victory.

by IruSedai



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IruSedai/pseuds/IruSedai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>«È una cerimonia privata» disse Kallian freddamente. Chi gli aveva detto che lei e Soris si dovevano sposare?</em><br/><em>«Che si tiene in un luogo pubblico. Mi scuso se la mia presenza qui ha causato scalpore.» Scalpore? Quell’umano arrivava nel mezzo dell’enclave armato fino ai denti, e si scusava per lo scalpore che creava?  Kallian si trattenne dal mandarlo a quel paese e inspirò profondamente, provando a calmarsi.</em><br/><em>«Qualunque cosa stiate cercando, cercatela altrove.»</em><br/><em>«Oh, ma io credo di aver già trovato quello che stavo cercando.»</em><br/>***<br/>Kallian Tabris non voleva troppo dalla vita, o almeno questa era la sua opinione: una vita stabile e tranquilla, una famiglia, degli amici, un buon lavoro. Erano desideri normali, per un elfo dell'enclave di Denerim.<br/>Ma la normalità non era quello che il Creatore aveva in serbo per lei...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In War, Victory.

 

 

Kallian Tabris si morse le labbra. Si era svegliata alle prime luci dell’alba, lo stomaco stretto in una morsa che era un misto fra fame e agitazione, e aveva passato almeno due ore a rigirarsi nel letto, sotterrata dalle coperte. Non voleva alzarsi, ma sapeva che doveva farlo. _Solo, non ora. Non adesso, non oggi._ Se avesse potuto, sarebbe rimasta per sempre lì, a coprirsi la pancia con le mani e rotolare fra le lenzuola. Alzarsi significava dover affrontare la giornata. E anche se di solito era il tipo di persona che prendeva le cose di petto, quel giorno voleva ritardarle il più possibile, o addirittura evitarle.

 _Oggi mi sposo_ , pensò.

Ripeté fra sé e sé il nome del suo promesso sposo. _Nelaros._ Non l’aveva mai visto. Sapeva che era un fabbro e che veniva dall’enclave di Altura Perenne. _Nelaros. Nelaros._ Tutti nell’enclave le dicevano che era fortunata, che era un buon partito, che suo padre le aveva arrangiato un buon matrimonio. Tutti la invidiavano. _Nelaros. Nelaros. Nelaros._ Quando lo facevano, lei ringraziava, rideva e diceva che sì, era vero. Kallian si portò inconsciamente una mano alla bocca per mordicchiarsi l’unghia, poi si rese conto di quello che stava per fare e si fermò. _Devo avere delle mani carine, per… per Nelaros. Se ho le unghie mordicchiate, penserà che sono sciatta. No, no. Ma che sto pensando?_ Lei non era così, di solito, ma suo padre le aveva chiesto di darsi un contegno e trattarsi un po’ meglio. _Niente unghie mordicchiate, per oggi. E niente rutti._ Kallian sospirò e deglutì. Si sentiva un nodo enorme in gola, e non sapeva come toglierlo. _Dovrei uscire, affrontare tutto e finire questa storia il prima possibile._ Strinse i denti e prese fiato. _Ora lo faccio. Giuro che ora lo faccio._ Invece, rimase dov’era. Si girò nel letto e spostò i capelli da sotto la testa, alzandoli per non rovinare i ricci. _Oggi devo essere carina. Se ho dei capelli osceni al mio matrimonio, Shianni me lo rinfaccerà a vita._ E forse non sarebbe piaciuta a Nelaros. Forse gli avrebbe fatto schifo a prescindere. Forse già la odiava. Forse l’avrebbe sempre odiata, l’avrebbe picchiata e tradita con altre donne. E allora si sarebbe ritrovata nel fiore degli anni con un marito violento, puzzolente e sempre ubriaco, e una manciata di figli da sfamare. Kallian soffocò un lamento nel cuscino. No, no, stava viaggiando troppo con la fantasia. Nelaros era un buon partito, Tutti lo dicevano. Suo padre non l’avrebbe mai data in sposa ad una persona tanto orrenda… no?

Kallian udì la porta di casa che si apriva e dei passi veloci che venivano verso di lei. Quando la persona si fermò davanti al letto, ridacchiò. Una mano afferrò le coperte e le tolse da sopra Kallian con uno scatto. Il freddo la colpì come uno schiaffo, e Kallian si rannicchiò in posizione fetale, guardando male Shianni. «Ti odio.»

Shianni ignorò la dimostrazione d’affetto della cugina. «Che ci fai ancora a letto?» Sorrise. «Oggi è il tuo grande giorno, mi aspettavo che fossi alzata già da un po’!» Kallian si sedette sul letto e guardò per terra. Il nodo alla gola si stava ingrandendo e le sembrava di soffocare. _Magari ho fortuna e muoio prima della cerimonia._ Il cuore le galoppava nel petto e non voleva saperne di calmarsi. _Magari mi esplode il cuore ed esplodo pure io._ Sentì Shianni che si sedeva sul letto accanto a lei.  «Ehi.» le disse Shianni. La voce era più calma, più calda. «Guardami.»

Kallian si girò piano e la guardò con gli occhi sbarrati dall’ansia. Shianni le stava sorridendo ancora, ma in un modo meno spumeggiante e più… rassicurante. «Te lo dico senza giri di parole: Nelaros è arrivato.» Kallian sussultò e si trattenne dal coprirsi il viso con le mani. Era in anticipo. Aveva voglia di strapparsi tutti i capelli e strillare fino a perdere la voce, invece deglutì e basta. Le tremava il labbro inferiore, ma non riusciva a controllarlo.

«Io… non sono pronta.» sussurrò. Shianni le prese le mani e il suo sorriso si allargò.

«Andrà tutto bene. Ci saranno musica, decorazioni, banchetti… e stare qui a tremare nel letto non serve a nulla. La cerimonia si farà, quindi tanto vale fare un bel respiro e affrontarla a testa alta, no?» Shianni si alzò e fece alzare Kallian, che la seguì come una bambola. Shianni le lasciò le mani e Kallian si sentì persa, anche se la sua amica era davanti a lei. Deglutì ancora. Aveva la gola secca. «Sembra che tu stia andando ad un funerale. I matrimoni sono belli! Che fine ha fatto il tuo spirito combattivo? Bah, sia tu che Soris siete agitatissimi.»

Kallian borbottò. «Mi pare il minimo, essere agitati.» Lei e Soris si sarebbero sposati insieme. Entrambi con un matrimonio combinato dai loro genitori, ed entrambi non avevano ancora visto i loro promessi. Almeno, stando a quanto stava dicendo Shianni, anche lui non era esattamente tranquillo. «Come sta?»

Shianni ci pensò un attimo. «Credo sia contento di essere lasciato in pace, per il momento. Però mi ha detto di dirti di raggiungerlo, quando esci. Non l’ho mai visto sudare così tanto» aggiunse con un mezzo sorriso. «Sembra quasi un umano.» Kallian le rispose con un sorriso poco convinto. «E va bene, la smetto di tormentarti. Ora vado a parlare con le altre damigelle e a prepararmi il vestito.» Shianni si avvicinò e l’abbracciò. Kallian circondò l’amica e la strinse. Quando si separarono, Shianni la guardava in modo strano, ma sorrideva. «Non metterci troppo, mi raccomando.» Kallian guardò Shianni che usciva dalla sua stanza, e sospirò.

Shianni non era solamente sua cugina: era anche la sua migliore amica. Lei era uno dei pochi punti fermi nella vita di Kallian: quando si sentiva in difficoltà, sapeva che poteva contare su Shianni per risollevarsi. Come in quel momento, del resto. Kallian aveva avuto l’impressione che Shianni stesse per scoppiare a piangere, poco prima di andarsene. L’elfa sorrise e si vestì, mettendosi una gonna marrone e una blusa bianca. Era meglio vestirsi normalmente, per il momento, e tenere il vestito da sposa pronto e pulito per la cerimonia. Kallian si tirò distrattamente una ciocca di capelli. _Almeno non sembrano troppo crespi oggi._ Prese in mano quel po’ di coraggio che aveva e si diresse nella stanza principale della casa.

Era sia la cucina, che la sala da pranzo, che il salotto. Kallian sorrise, vedendo che sulla tavola c’era già la colazione pronta. Certo, era una tazza di tè con un pezzo di pane all’uvetta, ma Kallian apprezzò il gesto di Cyrion. Suo padre era seduto a tavola, dall’altro lato rispetto a dove aveva apparecchiato: evidentemente la stava aspettando. Si salutarono, e Kallian si sedette a tavola per mangiare. Avvolse la tazza di tè con le mani per scaldarle e iniziò a berlo a piccoli sorsi, guardando ogni tanto suo padre. Sembrava che anche lui stesse per piangere. _Per Andraste, spero che oggi non piangano tutti._ _Altrimenti di sicuro lo farò anch’io._

Cyrion sorrise. «Vorrei che tua madre fosse qui» disse piano.

Kallian smise di mangiare e lo guardò. Sembrava… preoccupato. E triste. Molto, molto triste. «Anch’io.» gli sussurrò. Si morse un labbro. Adaia era morta molti anni prima, eppure sembrava che per Cyrion il tempo si fosse fermato da allora. Ogni tanto i suoi occhi si velavano e Kallian capiva che stava pensando a lei, quindi lo sviava sempre dai suoi pensieri in un qualche modo. «Allora!» disse col tono più allegro possibile. Non voleva che suo padre si deprimesse, non in quel giorno. «Hai… hai visto Nelaros?» _Ah, merda._ Non era esattamente la cosa più leggera da chiedere, ma non riusciva a pensare a nulla di migliore.

La domanda sembrò risvegliare suo padre. O, almeno, lo distrasse. «Sì… e a proposito.» Cyrion inspirò profondamente. «Il tuo addestramento… i pugnali, il combattere, tutto quello che ti ha insegnato Adaia… e anche il tuo passato con la gilda. Sarebbe meglio se tu non ne parlassi col tuo promesso sposo.»

 _Ah._ Kallian credeva che Nelaros sapesse già tutto. Si accigliò. «Quindi non gli hai detto nulla?»

«Beh, non mi avrebbe aiutato di certo a trovarti un marito» le rispose suo padre. Sospirò, e per un attimo a Kallian sembrò molto stanco. «Non volevo che sembrassimo pronti a causare problemi. E non lo voglio ancora adesso. Adaia… Adaia ha già commesso quest’errore.»

Kallian strinse i denti e finì in fretta la sua colazione. Aveva ancora fame. Aveva _sempre_ fame. «Mamma era un’abile ladra.» L’elfa si sentiva punta nel vivo. Non era di certo stata la figlia più diligente del mondo, ma ormai i suoi anni più turbolenti erano passati. E Kallian era fiera di ciò che sua madre le aveva insegnato.

Cyrion sospirò. «Sì, questo sì.» Poi sorrise un po’ e andò a prendere qualcosa nella cassapanca dietro di lui. Erano degli stivali. Erano belli, di pelle con una parte in un metallo che Kallian non riusciva ad identificare, e che serviva come protezione. Di sicuro erano meglio di quelli che Kallian stava indossando in quel momento. «Erano di tua madre. Avrebbe voluto che li avessi tu.» Cyrion li posò a terra accanto a Kallian e le diede un bacio sulla tempia. _Ecco, adesso scoppia a piangere e io lo seguo a ruota._ «Ora vai. Tuo cugino ti starà aspettando.»

Kallian prese in mano gli stivali per osservarli meglio. Suo padre era andato nella sua stanza, ed ora lei era sola. Si vedeva che gli stivali erano stati usati, ma questo non intaccava la loro bellezza. Ai lati di entrambi gli stivali, in alto, c’erano dei disegni di viti. Erano stati incisi nella pelle, e Kallian si chiese se non fosse stata proprio sua madre a fare quelle decorazioni. Di sicuro però non aveva decorato lei la parte in metallo: guardandolo da vicino, sembrava bronzo. I bordi degli schinieri erano più chiari rispetto alla parte centrale; ed era più chiaro anche il disegno al centro di essi: era sempre vite. Kallian sorrise. Non sarebbero stati gli stivali più convenzionali da mettere con un vestito da sposa, ma li voleva indossare comunque. _Non ora, però. Li metterò insieme al vestito._ Kallian andò a posare gli stivali accanto al suo vestito da sposa e si controllò un attimo allo specchio. Le sembrava di essere in ordine, quindi prese fiato e uscì di casa, andando verso la piazza del vhenadahl.

Il sole baciava l’enclave di Denerim. Shianni non scherzava quando le aveva detto che c’erano delle decorazioni: striscioni di stoffa colorata erano appesi per le vie dell’enclave, mentre molti elfi erano fuori a chiacchierare, bere e ridere. C’era un’atmosfera allegra e leggera, e Kallian si ritrovò a sorridere senza accorgersene, anche se il cuore le martellava ancora nel petto. _Vorrei che l’enclave fosse più spesso così._ Molti elfi la salutavano quando passava, si fermavano a farle i loro auguri e a congratularsi con lei. Altri si scusavano per la loro assenza alla cerimonia per un motivo o per l’altro. C’era chi si limitava a salutarla da lontano e chi le faceva solamente un cenno col capo. C’era pure chi era già ubriaco e cantava canzoni oscene, attaccato alla bottiglia. Quando arrivò al vhenadahl, vide che suo cugino non era vicino al palco su cui si sarebbe tenuta la cerimonia. Lì vide Taeodor, uno dei migliori amici di Soris, ma Soris non era con lui.  Kallian sospirò e iniziò a cercare suo cugino nelle vie secondarie vicino alla piazza del vhenadahl.

Girò l’angolo, andando vicino ai cancelli a nord per uscire dall’enclave, e per poco non andò a sbattere contro un’elfa di qualche anno più grande di lei. _Cazzo._ Era Elva. E se c’era una persona che proprio non voleva vedere quel giorno, era lei. Subito le due si allontanarono di qualche passo l’una dall’altra, guardandosi in cagnesco. Non erano sole vicino ai cancelli, ma la persona più vicina era decisamente distante. Kallian non voleva distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Elva: era iniziata una sfida silenziosa fra le due.

Elva chinò la testa di lato. «Vedo che ti sei procurata proprio un bel maritino. _Scusa_ se non ti faccio le mie congratulazioni.»  Kallian strinse gli occhi e drizzò la schiena. Non aveva intenzione di soccombere a quella megera, ma stava mettendo a dura prova la sua pazienza. Solo stando vicino a lei, le prudevano le mani dalla voglia di prendere qualcosa a sberle. O a pugni. O a calci.

«Qualcuno è un po’ acidino oggi? Cos’è, invidia?» Kallian sorrise, sarcastica. Vide che Elva stringeva i denti, e questo la fece sorridere ancora di più. Kallian _sapeva_ che Elva si stava rodendo il fegato, perché era sposata ad un vecchio ubriacone che la trattava come la merda che era. Elva era esattamente tutto quello che Kallian _non_ voleva diventare. Brutta, sporca e pure stronza. Le avrebbe fatto quasi pena, se non fosse stata anche acida come un limone.

«Te ne vai in giro come se fossi la regina del Ferelden» sputò fra i denti Elva «solo perché il tuo paparino aveva abbastanza soldi per trovarti un marito decente, e grazie a questo ti credi migliore di tutti. Beh» disse Elva alzando la testa e sorridendo leggermente «non lo sei.» Kallian ne aveva abbastanza. Non aveva voglia di starsene lì a prendere insulti da quella stronza, ma non poteva neanche iniziare una rissa il giorno del suo matrimonio. Espirò con forza dal naso, ma non disse nulla. _Non posso andarmene e lasciargliela vinta. O sì?_ «Avrò anche un marito orribile» continuò Elva, visibilmente esaltata «ma almeno io ho ancora un po’ di dignità.» Kallian incassò gli insulti. Deglutì e decise che non ne valeva la pena. Poteva andarsene e lasciargliela vinta, ma poteva anche stuzzicarla ancora un po’. Chiuse gli occhi, sospirò, e quando li riaprì in loro non c’era altro che finta pena verso quella povera merdina. Il che non fece altro che far infuriare ancora di più Elva.

«È stato un piacere parlare con voi, signorina Elva, ma come ben sai ho _un marito decente_ da andare a sposare.» Non era uno dei suoi insulti migliori, ma non poteva esagerare. Si voltò e fece qualche passo, quando Elva parlò di nuovo, e la sua voce era veleno.

«Almeno stavolta è un elfo!»

Kallian si fermò, gli occhi sbarrati. Questo era troppo. _Lurida troia._ Kallian strinse i pugni, si girò, e si diresse verso Elva con falcate grandi e decise. Si fermò davanti a Elva, così vicina che i loro visi quasi si sfioravano. _Dì un’altra parola e ti ammazzo._ Il sorriso sbilenco sul viso di Elva non l’aiutava a stare calma, anzi.  Kallian sapeva che Elva era perfettamente consapevole di averla colpita in un punto debole. «Almeno» disse sussurrando Elva, guardandola dal basso in alto «io non vado a letto con dei sudici umani come fai tu.» _Lei_ che parlava di sudiciume? Col suo alito fetido, i suoi denti spezzati e mancanti, i suoi capelli scompigliati, i vestiti lisi? Non ci avrebbe messo nulla ad assestarle una testata, una ginocchiata nello stomaco e dei calci ben piazzati per stenderla. Voleva vederla soffrire. Voleva vedere la sua faccia di merda che si gonfiava sotto ai suoi pugni. Voleva vederla supplicare pietà ai suoi piedi. Come aveva _osato_?

Poi pensò a quello che le aveva detto suo padre. «Non volevo che sembrassimo pronti a causare problemi. E non lo voglio ancora adesso.»Cos’avrebbe detto, se l’avesse vista lì? Cos’avrebbero detto Soris, o Shianni? Li avrebbe delusi tutti, probabilmente anche Nelaros. Come avrebbe giustificato il pestaggio davanti agli altri? Forse nemmeno Shianni l’avrebbe difesa. Kallian non poteva sopportarlo.

Elva aveva vinto.

Kallian strinse i denti così forte da farsi quasi male e si allontanò di scatto da Elva, che aveva un’espressione disgustosamente soddisfatta in viso. Kallian sputò ai piedi di quella megera e si girò, andandosene definitivamente. «Puttana!» le gridò dietro Elva, ma Kallian l’ignorò. Non poteva fare nulla, non nel giorno del suo matrimonio. Continuò a camminare guidata dal proprio istinto, mugugnando maledizioni verso quella dannata elfa. Le tremavano le mani e aveva voglia di urlare con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, ma non poteva farlo. Però non poteva nemmeno tornare in mezzo alla gente con la voglia di uccidere qualcuno. Kallian si fermò, controllò che non ci fosse nessuno in vista e iniziò a prendere a calci la parete di una casa. _Stupida… lurida… troia. Lei e tutta la sua famiglia. Come ha osato parlare di lui?_ Dopo una decina di calci ben assestati, il male al piede destro era abbastanza forte da distrarla. _Mh. Ahia._ Kallian sospirò e si diresse verso la piazza del vhenadahl.

Lì, fortunatamente, vide che c’era Soris e che stava parlando con Taeodor. Erano dall’altra parte rispetto al palco, vicino al lunghissimo tavolo dove avrebbero pranzato. Kallian non voleva interromperli, perciò si mise sotto il vhenadahl ad aspettare che quei due avessero finito. L’albero era stupendo. Era una quercia maestosa, più alta di ogni altro edificio dell’enclave, e quel giorno era anche più decorata del solito con nastri, fiori e stoffe appesi ai rami dell’albero. Chissà se, un giorno, i suoi figli avrebbero giocato all’ombra del vhenadahl.

 

Forse lei li avrebbe rincorsi e avrebbe riso con loro, come suo padre aveva fatto con lei anni prima. Poteva quasi vederli: un maschio e una femmina che giocavano col fango, sporcandosi le manine. Kallian li avrebbe osservati da lontano, controllando che non si facessero male e che andasse tutto bene. Avrebbero pranzato con Cyrion mentre lei vendeva fiori al mercato e probabilmente lei avrebbe insegnato loro a difendersi dagli umani più spavaldi. Lei e Nelaros li avrebbero fatti dormire con loro per tenerli al sicuro dagli incubi e forse, un giorno, sarebbero diventati dei ragazzi come si deve. Avrebbero aiutato Nelaros a lavorare nella forgia e poi l’avrebbero ereditata dal loro padre. Allora Kallian e Nelaros sarebbero andati in pensione e avrebbero trovato loro un buon partito da sposare, proprio come Cyrion aveva fatto con lei.

«Almeno stavolta è un elfo!»Kallian digrignò i denti, ripensando alle parole di Elva. Pochi anni prima aveva sognato di sposarsi con un umano, ma non era stato possibile. Aveva fantasticato su dei possibili figli, proprio come stava facendo in quel momento. Aveva creduto di poter stare con un umano per il resto della sua vita, ma la realtà aveva distrutto ciò in cui credeva. Umani ed elfi non potevano stare insieme, non in relazioni durature, non pubblicamente. _Se i miei figli amassero degli umani, li sosterrei?_ Se i giudizi delle persone si fossero riversati sui suoi figli come si erano riversati su di lei anni prima, cos’avrebbe fatto?

 

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla voce di Soris. «Kallian?» Suo cugino era lì davanti a lei, e la fissava coi suoi occhi azzurro chiaro. Kallian si sentì un po’ spaesata. Si morse le labbra. Soris non sembrava troppo preoccupato, anche se Shianni le aveva detto il contrario. «Per fortuna ti ho trovato. Ti va di festeggiare insieme la fine della nostra indipendenza?» disse con tono leggero.

Kallian si costrinse a fare un piccolo sorriso. «Stai avendo dei ripensamenti, Soris?»

«Ne sei sorpresa?» Soris alzò un sopracciglio.«Il tuo sposo sembra uscito da un sogno. La mia promessa sposa… diciamo che sembra più un topo mezzo morto» disse con una smorfia.

«Speriamo che qualcuno ti regali una gabbietta, allora» fece Kallian con un mezzo sorriso. La battuta fece ridere Soris, dopodiché rimasero in silenzio per un po’. Osservando bene Soris, Kallian si rese conto che in realtà era nervoso quanto lei: giocherellava con l’orlo della sua camicia, o controllava che le unghie fossero pulite, o si grattava il naso rotto. Si guardava spesso intorno e si schiariva la gola anche se non doveva parlare. Kallian s’inumidì le labbra e decise di rompere il silenzio. «E se non gli piaccio?» disse piano. Soris aveva già visto Nelaros, forse si era fatto un’idea un po’ più approfondita oltre a “sembra uscito da un sogno”.

Soris le sorrise e le diede una pacca sulla spalla. «È praticamente impossibile che tu non gli piaccia.» Kallian sospirò, mordendosi un labbro. La cosa la consolava. Poco, ma era meglio di niente. «Beh» aggiunse Soris «a momenti dovrebbero arrivare qua i nostri promessi con Shianni e le altre damigelle. Sai, per conoscerci un po’ meglio prima della cerimonia.» Rimasero ancora in silenzio. Era piacevole starsene lì all’ombra del vhenadahl, con la brezza che ne cullava delicatamente i rami. Kallian stava cercando dentro di sé un argomento che non avrebbe accresciuto l’ansia di entrambi, ma senza successo. _Nelaros sta arrivando._ Il solo pensiero bastava per farle venire voglia di arrampicarsi sul vhenadahl per non scenderne più. Sarebbe stato senza dubbio divertente vedere una delle due spose che si arrampicava sull’albero del popolo e si rifiutava di scendere. Kallian si lasciò sfuggire una risatina silenziosa e guardò Soris. Lui non stava ridendo, anzi. Era corrucciato, e fissava una delle entrate della piazza con sguardo preoccupato. Kallian si girò e vide ciò che anche Soris stava osservando.  

Tre umani stavano discutendo con un gruppo di elfe in cui c’era anche Shianni. Gli umani erano giovani, non avevano più di venticinque anni, ed indossavano stivali decorati, braghe eleganti e camicie ricamate. Anche da lontano, Kallian poté vedere il luccichio degli anelli che portavano alle dita. Due di loro stavano più in disparte rispetto al terzo, che indossava indumenti anche più elaborati e colorati degli altri, in un’inutile sfoggio di ricchezza. Kallian strinse i denti. Umani equivaleva a guai, specialmente se i suddetti umani erano dei nobili o dei ricconi di qualche sorta. L’elfa s’incamminò verso il gruppetto.

«È una festa, no?» disse quello vestito meglio degli altri con tono strafottente, avvicinandosi ad un’elfa. «Prendi una troia e divertiti!» Scoppiò a ridere, seguito dai suoi compari. Kallian strinse pugni e fece per aumentare il passo, ma Soris la prese per un braccio, fermandola.

«Toccami e ti sbudellerò, porco!» Questa era la voce di Shianni. Oh, Shianni. Sempre così fiera e decisa. _Le serve una mano._

«Silenzio, verme!» le gridò l’uomo di rimando.

«Senti» le sussurrò Soris velocemente «so a cosa stai pensando, ma forse non dovremmo intrometterci…»

Kallian strinse i denti. Vide le elfe che tremavano, spaventate da quegli umani. Vide il sorriso sull’uomo che aveva chiamato Shianni un verme e le ragazze troie. «Obiezione annotata» disse a Soris. Si liberò dalla sua stretta, continuando a fissare la scena. Non aveva intenzione di starsene buona. «Ora togliti di mezzo.» S’incamminò a passi lunghi verso l’umano e si frappose fra lui e le ragazze. Lo fissò, sperando di poterlo incenerire con lo sguardo.

Lui invece le fece un mezzo sorriso lascivo, che le fece venire voglia di tornare immediatamente a casa a lavarsi. «Ora che c’è?» l’umano si avvicinò a lei. _Andraste, fa che le ragazze dietro di me se ne vadano finché lo distraggo._ «Un’altra bellezza desidera tenermi compagnia?»

Kallian non distolse lo sguardo. Aveva voglia di mollargli uno schiaffo tale da buttarlo a terra, ma si trattenne. «Dovete andarvene. Subito.»

Uno degli umani che finora era stato in disparte scoppiò a ridere. «Avete sentito, Vaughan?» disse all’umano davanti a Kallian. _Quindi si chiama Vaughan._ Il nome le suonava familiare, ma Kallian non riusciva a ricordarsi dove o quando l’aveva già sentito.

Vaughan scoppiò a ridere e Kallian sentì un brivido freddo scenderle lungo la schiena. Quell’umano non le piaceva. «Hai idea di chi sono io?» le chiese, spavaldo. L’elfa non fece in tempo a rispondergli, che Shianni fu dietro a Vaughan con una bottiglia in mano. _Cosa…?_ Shianni schiantò la bottiglia sulla testa di Vaughan, la bottiglia esplose in mille pezzi e l’umano si accasciò a terra, svenuto, col sangue che gli colava lentamente dal cranio. Kallian non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo ad agire.

L’umano che non aveva ancora parlato gridò. «Cretina! Quello è Vaughan Kendells, il figlio dell’arle!»

Ecco dove aveva sentito il nome. Urien Kendells era l’arle di Denerim, e il giovane uomo svenuto ai suoi piedi era il suo amato figlio. _Merda, merda, merda._ Shianni era davanti a lei, tremante, con ancora la bottiglia rotta in mano. Boccheggiava cercando di dire qualcosa, forse di giustificarsi, ma sembrava troppo scossa e terrorizzata da ciò che aveva fatto per parlare. Kallian aggrottò le sopracciglia. Ormai il danno era fatto. «Riportatelo a casa e ci dimenticheremo tutti dell’accaduto.» disse ai due nobili.

Uno di questi la guardò con disprezzo. «Hai un bel coraggio, orecchie a punta.» Kallian si allontanò da Vaughan e i due nobili lo sollevarono per le gambe e per le ascelle. «Le cose si metteranno molto male per voi, vedrete!»

Kallian deglutì, guardandoli mentre se ne andavano. Non poteva essere una giornata normale? Sospirò e si diresse verso Shianni. Anche Soris si era avvicinato a lei. «Dai, non dirà mai a nessuno che si è fatto stendere da un’elfa.»

«Speriamo» sospirò Shianni. Scosse la testa e si riprese. «Io… vado a darmi una ripulita. Dobbiamo prepararci.» Shianni si diresse verso il gruppo di elfe dietro di Kallian. Dopo qualche scambio di battute che Kallian non riuscì a sentire, se ne andarono.

Altri due elfi erano arrivati al loro posto: un ragazzo e una ragazza. Non erano dell’enclave, quindi dovevano essere degli invitati… o i promessi sposi. La ragazza sembrava particolarmente allarmata. «Cos’è successo?» chiese a Soris con voce acuta. Era quel tipo di ragazza a cui non dedicavi un secondo sguardo, un’elfa come mille altre elfe. Il ragazzo stava fissando Kallian.

«Pare che il figlio dell’arle abbia iniziato a bere troppo presto» ridacchiò Soris in modo molto poco convincente. «Beh, non lasciamo che questo ci rovini la giornata. Ehm, questa è Valora» disse a Kallian arrossendo un po’. «La mia promessa sposa.»

Kallian le sorrise leggermente, poi si girò verso l’elfo. «Quindi tu devi essere il mio promesso sposo.» Nelaros la stava guardando. Sembrava tranquillo e sicuro di sé. _Non è pelato, non è grasso e non è brutto._ Anzi. Era alto, con i capelli lisci e biondi e gli occhi dello stesso verde delle foglie in estate. Era anche abbastanza muscoloso, e aveva un certo fascino. _Per il Creatore, è bello. No, no, vuol dire che avrà un carattere orribile._ Kallian deglutì. Da lì a un’ora, sarebbe stata sposata con quell’elfo e avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita con lui. _Magari scopro che è stupido. O gli fanno schifo i fiori._  

Nelaros le sorrise, e Kallian sentì che le stava venendo la nausea. Ora che lui era lì davanti a lei, tutta la questione del matrimonio le sembrava più grande e imminente. «Piacere di conoscerti» le disse. Aveva una voce… normale. Né troppo profonda né troppo acuta. «Soris mi ha parlato molto di te. Certe cose erano addirittura positive.» Nelaros e Soris scoppiarono a ridere, e Kallian stiracchiò un sorriso.

«Ehi» gli disse Soris sorridendo «volevo solo darti una possibilità di scappare, finché eri in tempo!» Ridacchiarono un altro po’, mentre tutto quello che Kallian voleva fare era scavarsi una buca e sotterrarcisi dentro. «Beh, sono certo che voi due avete molto di cui parlare» concluse Soris. Lui e Valora si allontanarono un po’, e Kallian e Nelaros rimasero soli.

«Eccoci qui» disse lui. Sembrava imbarazzato. «Sei nervosa?»

Kallian sentì che le si stava per rivoltare lo stomaco. A quel punto conveniva dire la verità e basta. «Ho un certo senso di nausea.»

Nelaros sorrise leggermente. «Credevo che sarei rimasto calmo, ma ora che ti vedo…» l’elfo esitò e abbassò il tono, quasi stesse parlando a sé stesso. «Diciamo che la calma è svanita.» Kallian deglutì e tacque.

Si stavano studiando a vicenda. Kallian osservò la linea della mascella di Nelaros, il naso dritto, le spalle larghe. Lui invece non staccava gli occhi dal suo viso. _È per via delle lentiggini? Forse gli fanno schifo così tante lentiggini._ Kallian aveva la faccia ricoperta da lentiggini, in effetti quasi tutto il suo corpo era ricoperto da lentiggini. Lei era abituata a vedersi così, ma non era una caratteristica comune. Ad un tratto l’elfa capì cosa stava guardando. _Mi sta fissando le cicatrici._ Kallian arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo. _Merda._ Ormai era così abituata ad averle che non pensava nemmeno più alla loro esistenza. Una era sullo zigomo destro, molto vicino all’occhio, l’altra era sulla parte sinistra della bocca. Forse erano quelle, a fargli schifo. O, più probabilmente, si stava chiedendo come se le era fatte. Doveva distrarlo. Doveva parlare di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. «Com’è andato il viaggio?»

«Bene.» I due avevano ripreso a guardarsi negli occhi. «La carovana che accompagnavamo non aveva merci di valore, per cui i banditi ci hanno lasciato in pace.»

Altro silenzio. Kallian prese seriamente in considerazione l’idea dell’arrampicarsi sul vhenadahl, ma per fortuna Soris arrivò a salvare la situazione: lui e Kallian dovevano andare a prepararsi. L’elfa salutò Nelaros con un cenno del capo, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi, e lui le sorrise. Forse non era poi così male. S’incamminò con Soris verso casa sua, a est della piazza del vhenadahl, quando notò che vicino al palco dove si sarebbe tenuta la cerimonia c’era l’ultima cosa che voleva vedere.

Un altro umano.

«E che cazzo!» disse Kallian, fermandosi. L’umano aveva la pelle scura e i capelli neri, era discretamente alto e, cosa peggiore di tutte, era armato. Kallian poteva vedere anche da distante il luccichio dell’armatura che indossava e i pugnali che portava al fianco, oltre alla spada e alla balestra che aveva dietro. Anche Soris si fermò e guardò l’umano con espressione torva.

«Ho visto diversi ubriachi, fra i nostri ragazzi» disse Soris lentamente. «Un umano armato per loro sarebbe una provocazione.»

«Forse riusciamo convincerlo ad andarsene.» Kallian si avvicinò all’umano e si sforzò di sembrare il meno ostile possibile.

«Buona giornata a voi» li salutò l’umano prima che Kallian o Soris potessero dire qualunque cosa. «E congratulazioni per le vostre imminenti nozze.»

«È una cerimonia privata» disse Kallian freddamente. Chi gli aveva detto che lei e Soris si dovevano sposare?

«Che si tiene in un luogo pubblico. Mi scuso se la mia presenza qui ha causato scalpore.» Scalpore? Quell’umano arrivava nel mezzo dell’enclave armato fino ai denti, e si _scusava_ per lo scalpore che creava?  Kallian si trattenne dal mandarlo a quel paese e inspirò profondamente, provando a calmarsi.

«Qualunque cosa stiate cercando, cercatela altrove.»

«Oh, ma io credo di aver già trovato quello che stavo cercando.»

«Bene. Allora ve ne andrete, presumo.»

«Vi chiedo scusa, ma non ho intenzione di andarmene.» Kallian aveva voglia di mollargli una sberla o di urlargli addosso, e la calma con cui l’umano le rispondeva non faceva altro che irritarla di più.

«Ve lo chiederò un’altra volta, e con gentilezza. Vi prego di andarvene.»

«E io rifiuterò ancora una volta.» disse l’umano con un sorriso stranamente gentile. «Quindi?»

Kallian non ne poteva più di lui, della sua snervante calma e di quel suo sorrisetto odioso. «State seriamente cercando uno scontro?»

L’umano alzò un sopracciglio. «Non vi sarà sfuggito che sono sia armato che dotato di armatura. Uno scontro tra noi sarebbe decisamente impari.»

Kallian tacque per qualche secondo. Forse non era una minaccia, ma a lei lo sembrava. La cosa peggiore era che quell’umano aveva ragione: lei e Soris insieme non avrebbero avuto speranze contro di lui. «Volete usare quell’arma?»

«No, a meno che non mi resti altra scelta.»

Kallian strinse i denti. Questa era _decisamente_ una minaccia. Non sapeva cosa stesse cercando quell’uomo, o perché, ma a quanto pare voleva qualcosa, e ormai tanto valeva dargliela. Si sentiva con le spalle al muro, e sospirò. «Bene. Forse possiamo giungere ad un compromesso.»

«Ah, ed ecco il vostro lato diplomatico. Sembra che il vostro carattere non sia tanto impetuoso come sono stato portato a credere.» Poi si rivolse a qualcuno dietro a Kallian e Soris. «Che ne dite, Valendrian?»

Kallian si voltò. L’hahren dell’enclave era lì, dietro di loro, calmo come sempre. «Io dico che al mondo sono più utili coloro che sanno tenere la spada nel fodero.» Si avvicinò a Duncan e gli strinse la mano, sorridendo. «È bello rivedervi, amico mio. È passato davvero molto tempo.» Kallian spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa. L’umano e l’hahren si conoscevano? Ed erano _amici?_

«Conoscete questo umano, anziano?» disse Soris, sorpreso quanto lei.

«Costui è Duncan, comandante dei Custodi Grigi del Ferelden.» gli rispose l’anziano tranquillamente.

Kallian aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa ci fa un Custode Grigio da queste parti?»

L’espressione di Duncan si fece più greve. «È iniziato un Flagello. Re Cailan ha convocato i Custodi Grigi a Ostagar per combattere l’orda di Prole Oscura insieme al suo esercito.»

«Sì… ho sentito le voci» disse Valendrian. «Tuttavia è un momento un po’ inopportuno, stiamo per celebrare un matrimonio… due, in effetti.»

«Vedo, vedo.» disse Duncan osservando le decorazioni nella piazza. «Occupatevi pure delle vostre cerimonie, le mie preoccupazioni possono aspettare… per ora.»

«Molto bene.» l’hahren sembrava sollevato. «Giovani, voglio che trattiate Duncan come un mio ospite. La cerimonia inizierà fra poco, per cui vi conviene andare a casa e prepararvi.»

«Non lasciate che vi trattenga oltre.» disse Duncan a Kallian e Soris. «Parleremo più tardi.»

I due giovani elfi si accomiatarono e s’incamminarono per tornare alle rispettive case. Più camminavano e più Kallian aveva lo stomaco in subbuglio. _Oh, Andraste, fa che non vomiti nel mezzo della cerimonia._ Anche Soris sembrava abbastanza teso, e la cosa la consolò un po’. Ripensò a Duncan il Custode Grigio. Quando lei gli aveva chiesto perché si trovasse lì, lui aveva fornito una mezza risposta. Forse era lì per reclutare qualcuno nell’ordine, ma a Kallian sembrava strano che cercasse reclute nell’enclave: non aveva mai sentito parlare di un Custode Grigio elfo. Però Duncan aveva detto che aveva già trovato quello che cercava, quindi forse aveva già trovato una recluta…

Kallian si ritrovò davanti a casa sua prima di rendersene conto: suo padre la stava aspettando davanti alla porta. Lei e Soris si salutarono con un cenno del capo e l’elfa entrò in casa a mettersi il vestito. Era un bel vestito di seta bianca dalle maniche larghe e che le lasciava le spalle scoperte. La cintura, i bordi delle maniche e quelli della scollatura erano decorati con cuciture dorate; ed erano dorati anche i bottoni sulla schiena che le chiudevano il vestito. S’infilò gli stivali di sua madre: erano comodi e più o meno della sua misura, anche se un po’ duri. _Beh, si ammorbidiranno usandoli._ Kallian andò nella stanza principale, dove suo padre l’aspettava, alzando un po’ l’ampia gonna per fare in modo che non si sporcasse: non poteva di certo andare a sposarsi col vestito sporco.

Quando Cyrion la vide, gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime. «Sei bellissima.» Nonostante l’ansia, Kallian sorrise e abbracciò suo padre con trasporto. _Oh no, ora piango anch’io._ Si staccò dall’abbraccio e si asciugò gli occhi, tirando su col naso, mentre suo padre prendeva una corona di fiori e gliela poneva delicatamente sul capo. Kallian notò che erano rose chiamate “centifoglie” di color rosa, che simboleggiavano la grazia e l’amore a prima vista. Kallian sorrise, prese a braccetto Cyrion, e s’incamminò con lui verso la piazza del vhenadahl, tenendo sempre la gonna un po’ sollevata.  Soris li raggiunse quasi correndo, poi si accostò a loro e camminò a fianco di Cyrion: visto che i suoi genitori erano morti, sarebbe stato lo zio ad accompagnarlo dalla sua sposa. Soris indossava un farsetto verde scuro, pantaloni marroni e stivali alti neri. C’erano decorazioni d’argento sulle maniche del farsetto e sui bordi degli stivali, e d’argento sembravano i bottoni che chiudevano il farsetto. Percorsero le vie dell’enclave in silenzio, salutati man mano da dei piccoli gruppi di elfi che chiacchieravano o erano fuori per semplice curiosità. Più avanzavano, più le vie erano affollate: sembrava che almeno mezza enclave fosse lì fuori per vedere il loro matrimonio.

Quando giunsero alla piazza del vhenadahl, Kallian vide che la folla aveva lasciato loro lo spazio necessario per raggiungere il palco in tutta tranquillità. Si sentì addosso gli occhi di ogni elfo presente nella piazza, e abbassò lo sguardo, facendo respiri lenti e profondi. _Non vomitare. Non inciampare. Guarda dove metti i piedi. Sorridi._ Kallian si costrinse a fare un piccolo sorriso per non sembrare troppo agitata. Aiutata da suo padre, salì i gradini per andare sul palco e alzò lo sguardo per osservare il suo promesso sposo: ma quando lo guardò, per un attimo le sembrò di vedere un’altra persona.

 

Non contavano le damigelle, o i testimoni, o l’hahren o la madre della Chiesa venuta a celebrare il matrimonio: contava solo lui. Era alto, più alto di qualsiasi altro elfo presente; ed era anche snello e longilineo. I capelli erano neri e corti, com’erano sempre stati; gli occhi marrone chiaro erano fissi sull’albero del popolo. Sembrava pensieroso e un po’ malinconico, il che le fece venire voglia di correre ad abbracciarlo; invece, Kallian rimase ferma a guardarlo. Lui si girò, come se sentisse lo sguardo dell’elfa sulla sua pelle, e quando la vide sorrise. Il suo sorriso spazzò via la malinconia e gli si illuminò l’intero volto. Le si mozzò il fiato in gola, e Kallian Tabris pensò che non esisteva cosa più bella nel Thedas di colui che le stava sorridendo. Sentì che il cuore le si stava gonfiando, riempiendole il petto tanto che non riusciva quasi a respirare, ma non era ansia come prima: era gioia. Era tanto felice che credeva di stare per piangere e lanciarsi verso di lui e amarlo per il resto della sua vita come se non esistesse nessun altro nel Thedas; perché nessun altro per lei aveva importanza in quel momento. Tutto quello che contava era che lui fosse lì e lo fosse per lei, e che fosse pronto quanto lei ad amarla per il resto dei giorni, anche se erano un’elfa e un umano.

Ma lui non era lì.

 

L’attimo passò com’era venuto e Kallian si rese conto di star guardando il suo _vero_ promesso sposo, Nelaros. Perché c’era lui? Continuò a camminare, facendo finta di nulla, mentre il cuore si crepava e si accartocciava nel petto e gli occhi bruciavano dalla delusione improvvisa. Non doveva esserci lui. Quando lei e Soris giunsero accanto ai loro _veri_ promessi sposi, l’hahren iniziò a parlare, ma Kallian non udì una sola parola di quello che stava dicendo. Non doveva essere accanto a Nelaros, non _voleva_ essere accanto a Nelaros. Aveva passato gli ultimi mesi a ipotizzare con Shianni come sarebbe stato il suo sposo, a parlare con suo padre dei fiori da scegliere, a decidere le decorazioni e il vestito e a studiare come comportarsi; e in quel momento si rese davvero conto che non voleva essere lì. Non con Nelaros, non con qualcuno che non aveva scelto lei. Ora la madre della Chiesa aveva iniziato a parlare, dopo che Valendrian aveva finito il suo discorso, ma Kallian non ascoltò nemmeno lei. Forse non sarebbe mai stata felice con Nelaros, non davvero.

O forse il tempo avrebbe lenito le sue ferite e lei avrebbe imparato ad amare suo marito. Forse, col passare degli anni, si sarebbe davvero innamorata di lui e non ci sarebbero stati più problemi, litigi o scandali. Guardò Nelaros e vide che i suoi occhi erano pieni di speranza, e questo la tranquillizzò un po’. Ricacciò l’ansia il più indietro possibile, ma la delusione non voleva saperne di andarsene. _Fra qualche mese o qualche anno mi passerà tutto. Devo solo aspettare._ Forse Nelaros era lì e lo era per lei, ed era pronto ad amarla per il resto dei suoi giorni. Il pensiero la fece sorridere.

Il suo sorriso svanì quando vide arrivare almeno una ventina di umani in armatura. Un brusio preoccupato e spaventato si sollevò dalla folla, e Kallian vide che molti elfi se ne stavano andando per evitare guai. Gli umani si fermarono davanti al palco e il gruppo si aprì, facendo passare i tre nobili che erano venuti lì quella mattina. _No. No, Andraste, ti prego…_

«Mio signore, questo è un matrimonio!» disse scandalizzata la madre.

Lord Vaughan Kendells la guardò dall’alto in basso, leggermente disgustato. «Se volete vestire a festa i vostri animaletti e organizzare ricevimenti, sono affari vostri… ma non fingiate che questo sia un vero matrimonio.» Passò oltre la madre come se non contasse nulla, e andò in mezzo al palco, raggiunto dai suoi amici nobili. «Ora, noi siamo qui per divertirci, vero ragazzi?»

Uno dei due lord rise, avvicinandosi alle damigelle. «Vogliamo solo divertirci un po’ con le ragazze, tutto qui.»

Vaughan le stava studiando, come se fossero pezzi di stoffa al mercato. Era disgustoso. «Prendiamo quelle due, quella col vestito attillato e… dov’è quella puttanella che mi ha spaccato la bottiglia in testa?»

 _No_ , pensò Kallian. _Chiunque ma non Shianni._ Uno dei due nobili l’aveva trovata. «Quaggiù, lord Vaughan!» l’umano afferrò Shianni per il braccio. L’elfa provò a divincolarsi, lanciando imprecazioni contro il suo assalitore, ma la stretta dell’uomo era troppo forte. _No. Shianni no._

Kallian fece un passo in avanti per raggiungere la sua amica, ma Nelaros la fermò prendendole la mano. «Non lascerò che ti portino via.»

L’elfa si liberò dalla sua presa. «E io non lascerò che prendano Shianni.»

«Oh, sarà divertente domarla» stava dicendo Vaughan. A Kallian vennero i brividi. Non poteva lasciare che nessuna di quelle elfe finisse nelle mani di quegli umani, specialmente Shianni. Vaughan si girò verso di Kallian e la guardò come se fosse un pezzo di carne succulenta. «E vedo anche la bella sposina…» Kallian strinse i denti e rimase ferma, mentre Vaughan si avvicinava e la guardava come se fosse nuda. Si fermò davanti a lei e con una mano la prese per le guance, studiandola. Kallian si costrinse a rimanere immobile. «Ah, sì. Una sposina davvero incantevole.»

Nelaros iniziò a protestare, ma Vaughan lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Basta così! Sono certo che tutti vogliamo evitare ulteriori spiacevolezze.» disse liberando Kallian dalla sua presa. _Non ha l’armatura. Potrei dargli una ginocchiata all’inguine e poi… poi…_ poi le guardie avrebbero avuto la scusa per iniziare un massacro. Kallian vide che le elfe indicate da Vaughan erano state portate in mezzo al gruppo di guardie. Non potevano scappare.

Questo però non le impediva di protestare a voce. «Lasciatele andare! Non ne avete alcun diritto!» ringhiò a Vaughan.

«Fammici pensare…» disse Vaughan prendendola in giro. «Mmh, no. Oh, ci divertiremo un sacco» aggiunse con un sorriso inquietante.

Kallian fece per protestare di nuovo, ma qualcosa la colpì e le sembrò che la testa fosse sul punto di esplodere. La vista si annebbiò, forme e colori si confusero, il suo corpo non le rispondeva più. Sentì che si accasciava a terra, mentre la vista e la coscienza l’abbandonavano del tutto.

L’ultima cosa che sentì fu la risata di Vaughan.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell'autrice!
> 
> Che dire? Ho scelto di postare questa storia, già presente su EFP, anche su Ao3 - e ammetto che una buona opera di convincimento l'ha fatta Nat_Matryoshka postando la sua fanfic "In Memoria dei Grifoni" qui.  
> ... non so bene cosa dire, in verità. Questo capitolo è prettamente di presentazione: il lettore conosce Kallian, il luogo dove vive, i suoi amici ed anche alcuni dei suoi nemici. Ho scelto volontariamente di non allontanarmi troppo dal gioco, almeno in questo capitolo, perché essendo il mio primo approccio da scrittrice al mondo delle fanfiction sono voluta andare sul sicuro. Ma non preoccupatevi, non ho mica messo headcanon e what if fra gli avvertimenti per nulla! :D  
> Insomma, grazie per chi ha fatto un salto qui, per chi è arrivato fino alla fine, e grazie anche ai pochi a cui magari è piaciuto questo capitolo. Ci si vede nel prossimo!


End file.
